Ultimate Coordinator meets the Ultimate Pervert?
by animeboy-12
Summary: Kira and Athrun are going back to the past and meets up with Keitaro and needs his help...who knows what might happen next. A GSDLove Hina xover fic.
1. Prologue

Ultimate Coordinator meets the Ultimate Pervert?

By

Animeboy-12

Wow…it been a long time since I made my fics…well this is just my third fic and the first gundam seed, love hina crossover. Well here's the idea…what if Kira meets his ancestor to needs his help to stop a new group from dominating the world. Well this is my third fic and took me a long time to decide…so for disclaimers…I don't own either of those shows and I just do this for fun.

Prologue: A New Threat

Three months after the Second Battle and the negotiations, it was finally over for Kira and the gang. They went on separate ways. Kira and Mirallia went to the Plants to be with Lacus and Dearka, Kira brought the children, Father Malchio and his mother along while Lacus is busy not only rebuilding her career as a singer but she became an advisor to the Plants Supreme Council. Meanwhile, Mirallia wants to fix her relationship with Dearka who became a colonel in ZAFT and she is being assigned from her newspaper to cover the negotiations. Athrun went back to Orb to be with Cagalli and becomes her bodyguard again but kept their relationship a secret. Shinn and the Hawke sisters went along, Shinn to heal his emotional wound and Luna is with him even Cagalli wants to help him and Shinn accepts her offer while Meyrin becomes Cagalli's secretary and she is one of the few people who know of the Orb representative's relationship with her bodyguard. Mwu decides to retire and stay with Murrue to rekindle their relationship while Murrue went back to her engineering job but as an instructor of Orb's new university. Yzak became the Plant's new ambassador to Orb at the request of Lacus and he reluctantly accepts his new post.

By then peace seems to be in their reach but a new group known as the Neo Cosmos is working in secret to rule not only the Earth but also the Plants. The Neo Cosmos is working on a time machine that brings their troops in any time and they are ready to bring the first batch of mobile suits composed of strike Daggers and Buster Daggers. Their leader, Lord Theodore Basil is pleased. This group is created aside Blue Cosmos but Neo Cosmos is the more radical group, it is even to rumored that they funded the research of the "ultimate coordinator". Now the preparations are complete and they are ready to send their first batch to the year 2001.

"Sir, the portal ring is ready and the N-Jammer Cancellers are charged."

"Good, prepare for the first charge, when the Genesis 3 is fired, turn on the ring." said Lord Basil while observing.

"Right away, sir. Preparing for countdown T minus 30 seconds and counting…10 seconds…3…2…1, Genesis 3 is fired." Suddenly a familiar huge energy is fired towards a huge ring and hits its target but it created a glass like portal, then Lord Basil ordered his troops to move forward.

"We have a huge surge of energy detected near L4 point." one of the ZAFT patrol suits reported.

"Got it, we have permission to attack, order the Bluton squad to move in." orders the captain of one of the patrol ships. Immediately several ZAKU mobile suits are engaging with a superior number of strike daggers and strike astrays which are launched from several meteors. In a few minutes, the battle is over and first batch of Neo Cosmos troops entered the portal and were sent to the year 2001. Lord Basil is pleased and he is ordering immediately the second batch to ready.

By then the news of the battle reached both the Earth Alliance and the Plants and immediately gathered for an emergency meeting for a possible joint investigation.

"We must do some thing about this, I believe this threat will not only affect earth but also the plants." One official declared. "But what are our options for this, we must not let the people know about this or it will create a general chaos." questioned a ZAFT official. "Gentlemen, we must keep this a secret and we are already prepared for this, all we need now are two suits and pilot who are willing to fulfill this mission. I believe Miss Clyne and Representative Attha will agree to this since Orb is very helpful with this situation." proposed Supreme Council Chairman Albert Romanov. "We agree to your proposal, at least we can control the situation before it becomes too late." said one earth representative. "Well then, we must put this into action."

Kira is reading a book when he heard a noise, with his coordinator reflexes he immediately ran towards the bathroom. Then he saw a surprised Lacus with her towel down. "KIRA YOU PERVERT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" said Lacus, Kira panicked "Bu…But...Lacu…" SMACK , POW Lacus hit Kira flying to his room while she is in seed mode knocking him out for awhile. "Wow, I didn't know I can do this." Lacus then checked on Kira. "So this is what defeats the ultimate coordinator." She smiled then and went back to the bathroom. "Sorry Kira." Then proceeds to take a bath.

End of Prologue

Wow, some of you mabe surprised at Lacus' change of attitude. Well I have some OC's and I'll tell you some things…Kira and Cagalli's ancestor is of course Keitaro Urashima and Athrun's is Shinobu Maehara and surprisingly, Dearka's ancestor is Kaolla Su…well I'll put it more in the next chapter…this is just a bit of information I put in stay tuned for chapter one. Reviews are welcomed and I'm opened to any suggestions and comments…not too harsh please.


	2. Chapter 1

Ultimate Coordinator meets the Ultimate Pervert?

By

Animeboy-12

Well, it seems the prologue is a little off but I promise to explain it to you all later and this is just my third fic. Besides, I actually made the all of my fics on the spot and upload it right away. Anyways without further introductions here is chapter one.

Chapter one: My great-grandpa is a pervert?

Kira is still knocked out when the vidcom ringed. Lacus got out of the shower and answered. "Colonel Fllaga, hello, how are you this morning?" "Well, first, I'm resigned from the military and trying to look for work and second is Kira there, I need to speak to him." Mwu said on the other line. "I think you better call back later, He's pretty much knocked out."

"Hi Mwu, how are you? " Kira waked up, his in a mess and he has a splitting headache and a bruised left cheek. "Damn boy, what happened to you?" he asked. "What else, I got the 'Pink Punch'." "What is that?" "It's nothing, so what's up?" "Well I got news for you, better go back to Orb for full details, oh did I tell you I work for your sister now in the desk." Kira got that worried look again. "Is something happen with the peace process?" he asked. "No, apparently there is a new group that is threatening not only the Earth Alliance but also the Plants." Lacus turned on the TV immediately and saw nothing happen. "But there is no report of a new group on TV." "Because both leaders decide to keep this a secret so that there is no panic, besides this is a joint Orb-Earth Alliance-ZAFT operation and they need you and Athrun to join in." Mwu explained.

"Alright I'll be going now to Orb first thing now." "Thanks Kira, I'll be waiting." By that Mwu ended the call. Lacus now has a worried expression on her face and afraid of what might happen again. "Kira, this can't be happening, the war is over. We finally have our peace. What else, do they want? " I don't know Lacus, but I intend to stop it." Then Kira hugged Lacus in a tight embrace, but his left hand some how traveled down towards Lacus' butt. SMACK, POW, CRASH it came from Lacus, activating her seed again. "I'm sorry, Kira! It was an accident, I don't know what happen." "T…t…that's…o…o…key…" he replied.

After they prepared everything and saying goodbye to everyone, Kira and Lacus rushed towards the spaceport and by coincidence, the met Dearka and Milly. "Milly, Dearka, what brings you here?" asked Lacus "Well we got a call from Mwu and said to come to Orb, Dearka sure is excited." "Why is that?" "Because I'll be seeing Milly's parents again." said Dearka while dancing. "What happen to him?" asked Kira. "Well, he's acting weird and his appetite is growing, God I hope he pays our food bills." Suddenly out of nowhere, Mwu pops out and surprises the teens. "HELLO!" "WAHHH…! " "Well it seems all of you are present, let's get going then." "Where Mwu?" asked Kira. "To the Archangel of course, Murrue is waiting for us and the others as well." said Mwu.

With that, the group went to the restricted area of the port where the two ships, the Eternal and the Archangel are docked and ready to launch. "But first we're going to have a meeting with everyone including Shinn and the Hawke sisters." Mwu told the kids before they could enter.

Kira then opened the door to reveal Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin and lastly Yzak, it was like a reunion and of course Murrue and Andy, but one thing happened, as soon as Kira walked inside, he tripped and his face landed at Murrue's breast. Mwu's eyes grew big so thus Andy and everyone's shocked especially Lacus but Murrue just blushed, too shocked to realize. "KIRA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER PINK PUNCH" with that the pink princess went again to seed mode and punched Kira who is flying to the other side of the room. And the other laughed hysterically Athrun clutching his stomach, Cagalli's eyes have tears from laughing, Shinn and Dearka droped on the floor, the rest of the girls (Luna, Meyrin and Mirallia) snickered. "Well now, that is one example of the 'inferior gene' that is showing." Told one person who had just walked in. "My name is Dr. Augustus Augustine and I'm in charge of the project 'Background' where we trace your genes to your ancestors, anyone a coordinator or a natural can be traced to his background." said Dr. Augustine. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and I'm sorry for the display…" "No please Ms. Clyne, what I saw is a very good example of my theory that is already proven. If you please, I would like all of you to follow me to the next room of your results." By the time Kira woke up, almost eveyone left. "What happen?" "Lacus knocked you out and you have a pretty big bruise on your eye." explained Athrun "That's the third time that happen to me. I don't know what is happened to me, I feel like I'm getting very clumsy, especially at Lacus." "Well this guy will explain everything that is happened to you." "Thanks Athrun." By then they already reached the next room. "Ah Mr. Kira Yamato, the one person I very much expected, my name is Dr. Augustine and I'm here to give you the results from your blood test." said Dr. Augustine. Kira then read the paper and was shocked to found out the results. "You can't be serious about this?" asked Kira "Sorry, that is the result of ancestral test. And I'm pretty interested on you and your sister on why." Yzak smiled at the results of his test but Shinn is confused. "Hey doc, you can't be joking…are you?" "Sorry Mr. Asuka, unfortunately this is the result, I'm not pretty sure you're not like that." Luna just laughed. "Shinn just fainted and I thought he died and just yesterday, he bought a turtle, not just any turtle but a flying turtle." "You must be joking…where is you turtle Asuka" asked a nervous Yzak "He's here with me" "myu" the turtle poped out from Shinn's bag and is flying around. "AHHH….TURTLE…TURTLE…GET THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM MEE…!" shouted Yzak. "What, it's just a turtle." "Just get it away from me!" "Okay, here tama-chan." The turtle then landed in Shinn's head. "Aww…it soo cute Shinn, can I borrow him?" begged Lacus "Me too Shinn…" asked Mir. "Wow, I never thought my turtle is a babe magnet." grinned Shinn.

But the biggest shock is from Dearka when he read the results. "I think we found ourselves a surviving member of a royal family" explained Dr. Augustine. "Why is that doctor?" asked Murrue. "Representative Attha, what is the old name of your country?" the other are very interested in what Dr. Augustine has to say. "I think it was called the Kingdom of Molmol, why do you ask?" "Because Mr. Elsman here is the surviving decendant of the royal family of today's Orb." "WHAT!" screamed all and the shocked caused Cagalli and Yzak to faint, Athrun to sit, Dearka to dance around and the rest just stand. "Well ladies and gentlemen, I think we need to go now, everything is prepared and we don't have much time left, as we speak the enemy is already on the move and Neo Cosmos is now taking over and it will be too late to stop now." said Dr. Augustine. By then every one is in both ships and launched towards their destination.

End Chapter 1

Haaa…it done finally…well to tell the truth…I just made this on the spot and it took me a long time to make this because I have a case of writer's block and I'm very busy right now at home. Sorry if this doesn't amuse you but I'm trying my best…so till the next chapter and comments, praises, reviews and suggestion are welcome. No harsh comments please…


	3. Chapter 2

Ultimate Coordinator meets the Ultimate Pervert?

By

Animeboy-12

This is, the second chapter…hopefully this will be a good one for you so let's get this show on the road.

Chapter two: The Invasion Begins

It was a beautiful morning in the Hinata Inn that is until the usual noise began. "KEITARO YOU PERVERT…COME BACK HERE NOW!" shouted Naru Narusegawa in her underwear. "WAAHHH…!" ran a very panicked Keitaro Urashima all over the third floor until he bumped into a certain swordswoman and landed in her breast. "Ugh…what the…WAAHHH….URASHIMAAA…!" a very angry Motoko Aoyama said. "I'M SORRY…I'M REALLY SORRY…IT WAS AN ACCIDENT…" by then Keitaro flew towards the usual landing spot in the far side of the inn. "Sempai, are you all right?" asked the very cute Shinobu Maehara. "I'm fine Shinobu, as usual I survived and is breakfast ready?" "Yes Sempai, it's ready." By then he and Shinobu are walking back towards the building when suddenly an explotion occurred at the hot spring. "What's going on sempai?" "I don't know Shinobu but we better hurry." By then Keitaro ran until he reached the hot spring when he saw this. "What is going on here?" asked Keitaro, it was then he saw Kaolla Su with a strange machine with a nuclear warning sign on it. "Oh, you just witness my latest invention. I called it the Neutron Jammers or to be short N-Jammers." "Dammit Su stop wrecking the house. I can't take it anymore of your inventions. Just stop it ok." By then Naru and the others arrived only to find a crying Su. "What's going on here, Keitaro, did you make Su cry, I'LL KILL YOU!" "WAAHH! I'M SORRY…I…PUGH!" By then Keitaro is already flying towards the forest.

It was a routine day for the crew at the International Space Station with a scheduled space walk in progress and everything was just fine, until a huge hole has been appeared and three huge ships came out. When the hole is closed, they began to move towards earth and huge pods are released. (Note: Just like the ones from ZAFT.) "Houston this is the International Space Station, we have a huge problem…" While on earth, this is the last message they received and everyone is confused and trying to contact then again. Back in space, a single Strike Dagger and a small ship approached the station. They already used the communication jammers and they are in position to launch those pods. The ship is already docked to the station and once the doors are opened, soldiers from Neo Cosmos came out and captured the crew and aboard then on to the ship and the station blew up.

Back at the Hinata Inn, Keitaro is just back from the forest and went upstairs to change when he accidentally saw Motoko changing while the door is opened. "URASHIMA…YOU PERVERT, NOW I'LL GIVE YOU THE REAL TASTE OF HELL!" "WAAHH! I'M SORRY, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT…HONEST." "you have too many accidents here Urashima!" by then Motoko began her attack on the manger when something happen to Keitaro, suddenly a seed is smashed and his eyes have changed, Keitaro is now in seed mode and just barely missed Motoko's strike and began to run. Motoko is surprised and chased him around the inn. Whatever objects Motoko throw at Keitaro to stop him, he on the other hand dodged perfectly and jumped outside to the open field. By then Motoko is prepared for her final strike on the manager. " SECRET ARTS: ROCK SPLITTING SLASH!" (Note: Just made it up.) In an instant it's over, when the dust is settled, Keitaro is missing and by the time the other girls came he already makes his move on the swordswoman and just stopped right he was about to strike her barely touched her neck with an open hand. "Whoa…what is wrong with me?" Motoko is too stunned to move and the other girls just stand there also stunned. "Hey, where did you learn those moves Kei?" asked Mitsune Konno also known as Kitsune. "You asked me…I beter go and take a rest." "You better do." said Naru "I'll bring Motoko to her room ok." By then Keitaro went back to his room and turned on the TV and the news is on, when Shinobu knocked. "I brought some breakfast sempai, the others are already done." "Ok Shinobu, you may come in." "Sempai, can I eat here with you. "You haven't taken breakfast yet?" "Nope." While eating Shinobu glanced at Keitaro for a moment and blushed thinking 'Sempai is really changing, I wish he stay here for a very long time.' Keitaro on the other hand just stared on the TV when this just in. –This just in, a moment ago NASA just lost contact with the International Space Station and for a moment officials are waiting for the report and trying everything they can to restore contact.- Just then Keitaro looked worried but keep himself calm. "Well that's one really bad news is it Shinobu." "Yes sempai and I'll bring this down when you're done." "Ok, I'll go with you then." By then, Keitaro continued eating.

Back in space, Lord Basil is now preparing his forces for a major launch and he's on his way towards one of the mobile suits. "We must begin Operation Hades for our blue and pure world." said Lord Basil. "Prepare the first pods immediately, Target: The former nation known as United States of America." "Sir, the Atlantic Federation?" "Yes, the Atlantic Federation." By then they launch the pods towards earth. Immediately, they landed in the nearby major bases of the US and proceed to eliminate major numbers of the American military. The Americans on the other hand are helpless against Neo Cosmos. Thus the invasion begins and nothing can stop this force.

End Chapter 2

Well, this is a short chapter and on the next chapter will be a little longer. I'm very busy now trying to gather up ideas for a new fic involving cars and I was thinking the sequel will be in the Love Hina section. Well I'm sorry if this fic dosen't amuse you. Well as always any praises, comments, suggestions, reviews are accepted. No harsh comments please.


	4. Chapter 3

Ultimate Coordinator meets the Ultimate Pervert?

By

Animeboy-12

This is chapter three and it's maybe a little longer, you'll be the judge. So let's get this show on the read.

Chapter three: Bye-bye Freedom and Justice

The ship has arrived at the destination but with incidents. Kira couldn't keep up with his clumsiness that he again touched someone's breast but this time it was Cagalli resulting in the most terrifying punishment Kira has ever received, a mega double punch courtesy of Lacus and Cagalli and everyone especially Athrun is now afraid of what will happen next. Dearka is hanging with Mwu, holding his arm and fell asleep drooling on his mouth which Mwu unfortunately has to endure the entire trip. Lunamaria, Meyrin and Mirallia are busy with tama-chan and Shinn just sit there smiling, Yzak on the other hand just seated at the back terrified of the flying turtle. Dr. Augustine and Murrue on the other hand were discussing plans and talking about the incident.

At the destination, everyone is taken to the central area with staff from ZAFT, ORB and the Earth Alliance. "Everyone, welcome to Project Timeshift, a joint operation of ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. This has been around a long time including the two wars between coordinators and naturals." said Dr. Augustine. "But how is it be able to keep secret for a long time?" asked Murrue. "Ah, but Captain Ramius it was late Representative Athha of ORB and Chairman Clyne of the Plants who funded the project with specific instruction and we hire the very trusted people to carry out the operations of this project." By then the group are now going downstairs but Shinn fainted and everyone is checking up on him. "I don't feel a pulse on his body." Athrun said. "WAAHHH…! He's dead!" screamed Kira. "Somebody get him CPR." shouted Mwu. Then Shinn just woke up. "Whoa, what just happen?" "You just fainted." said Dearka who just now clings to Yzak. "ELSMAN, GET OFF ME! WHY DON'T YOU HANG ON TO MIRALLIA?" "Because Mir will kill me if I do this to her." explained Dearka. "Damn right it is." said Mirallia. After the commotion, they proceeded downstairs to the central control area where all operations are monitored facing there is a huge mirror showing a huge ring out side space and space pods are flying towards and back. "This is the Timeshift machine. It has the capability to send anything to any time either in the past, present or the future. Right now we just acquired Genesis-3 and we just also captured remain troops of the Neo Cosmos." "Sir, the three ships arrived." announced Shiho Hahnenfuss who just arrived from ORB. "Commander, what are you doing here, I thought you're at the embassy." "Sir, I just got a request from Commander Waltfeld on behalf of ZAFT and I have an order from the Supreme Council to deliver the new mobile suits to you." "Alright, I hear you." "Everyone, will you follow me. Your mobile suits are waiting."

By just then they walk towards the hangar showing the mobile suits in line. "Shinn you first, this is the newly restored ZGMF-X42S Eternal Destiny. We couldn't restore the Hyper Nuclear Deuterion System so we install the N-Jammer System and with the modified nuclear generator just like the Freedom and the Justice. We restore also all of the weapons with a small additional of two beam saber on the hips. Plus we built a third METEOR for you." Shinn immediately ran to the Destiny excited like seeing his friend again. "Yzak, Dearka these are your new mobile suits, ZGMF-X50S Master Duel and ZGMF-X60S Glory Buster, with the restored weapons with the same energy system as the old Destiny and new trans-phase armor for longer protection. Lunamaria, you new Impulse is already here and we just now going thru regular check-ups incase." The three pilots are also running towards the mobile suits and climbing up the cockpits. "Athrun, we just restore the flight pack for your Justice and fix a few glitches in the system, same as yours Kira." Both Kira and Athrun are very impressed. Cagalli saw a mobile suit which is covered and asked. "What is that over there, it seems covered." "Oh that is ZGMF-X70S Hyper Blitz. This is the first generation turbo mobile suit for lightning warfare, same as the old Blitz. We are testing the new equipment called Hyper Jammers, if used radars and detection systems are useless and thanks to the Mirage Colloid technology. But it's still in the testing stage and we're not sure if this would work." Cagalli just stared at the covered mobile suit. Athrun on the other hand at the mention of the Blitz just remember Nicol. "At least we finished what Nicol has started right Athrun?" asked Kira. "Yeah, at least his sacrifice is not in vain." By then they proceeded to the living quarters where the rooms are divided between the boys and girls.

While the other guys are in the hangar, Kira went to the baths to get himself clean. Arriving at the changing room, he started taking off his clothes and went inside. "Wow, this is nice, a hot spring. Don't mind if I do." said Kira when he dipped himself in the hot spring and felt something soft. He dosen't realize that some one is here already and now she is furious when she saw who the intruder is. "KIRA YOU PERVERT, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." she said while strangling Kira, he on the other hand struggled to get out. By the time the others came, Kira just knocked out while Lacus is fuming about him. Kira woke up when he heard some laughter. "That was some prank here Shinn, I can't belive kira would fall for that…hahaha." "I know, I mean we sure did switch the signs eh…hehehe." But both stopped laughing when the saw a seed mode Kira determined to punish both. "WAHH…! RUN…" shouted both and ran.

After the bath incident everyone gather in the meeting room where Murrue, Mwu, Andy and Dr. Augustine in front. "Today we are going to prepare for the Timeshift system to work. We are sending Kira and Athrun on the mission to stop Neo Cosmos forces from changing the past. Everything now is beginning to change and you two are the only ones who can stop them." "But why I can't go with those two?" asked Shinn. "Because we need you and the Destiny here, the Freedom and Justice is enough for the mission. Besides, the METEOR System for your Destiny is not yet completed." explained Dr. Augustine. "Before that, I think we must make a contact with someone who we can really trust and Dr. Augustine has found such person." said Murrue. "His name is Keitaro Urashima, I think Kira and Cagalli know him, he lives in an old inn called Hinata Inn in what was formerly called Japan, he's right now 22 years old and a Tokyo University student studying Archeology. One of his residents is surely to help you with the repairs because we found out from the floor plans of the inn that underneath it is a huge underground hangar capable of storing mobile suits. I'm sure he will help you with it." With that Murrue passed the documents to Kira and Athrun and she gave them instructions. "Don't reveal his date of death nor anyone else, just tell him about the future and if he ask anything about both of you, well it's your own decision to reveal it." "Gentlemen, Freedom and Justice are now prepared, use the METEOR for more power and speed." By then the meeting is over and Kira and Athrun went to the changing room to put on their suits. "By the way, we have supplies for you in store in the cockpit just in case if you want to change." said Mwu who just got in to change. "Oh and can you take some pictures for me just in case." "Are you sure Murrue won't mind?" asked Kira. "Yeah kid, I heard the girls in that time are so beautiful." With that, he left and on the outside are Lacus and Cagalli, waiting. "Kira, please come back to me safely ok. I'll be waiting for you." said Lacus. "Yeah, when I get back, I have a surprise for you." Kira said while his hand travels down to Lacus' butt. "Don't you dare, if you want to live." On to the other couple, Cagalli and Athrun hold each other like it was their last. "Cagalli, I promise you, I'll come back safely for you." said Athrun. "I'll miss you and take care of my perverted brother will you." answered Cagalli. "Sure, I'll take care of him."

By then they proceed to the hangars and Kira goes first. "Kira Yamato, Freedom, LET'S GO." Freedom flies out. "Athrun Zala, Justice, LAUNCHING." Same goes for the Justice, the Eternal is already in space and Andrew is in command of the ship. "Launch out the METEORS." Both machines were launched and took position near the mobile suits. By the time both machines docked, Freedom and Justice fly out to the huge ring towards their positions. "Pilots, we just set the time machine to the year 2001 and we just release the safety locks on Genesis-3, when it's fired, go for max power on your suits fly straight towards the ring, further instruction are stored on your computers. Contact us when you get there, you can use the time communicators at the side of your seats. Good Luck to you and Godspeed." said Dr. Augustine who just turned off the communications. "Sir, all safety locks released, N-Jammer Cancellers charged, everything is all green."

"We are waiting for your orders sir." told one of the operators. "Fire the Genesis NOW." Genesis fired and the beam went towards the ring and a glasslike portal begins to appear. "Now, Kira." "Yes, going full power." Both Freedom and Justice launched and flew fast towards the portal. Then they entered the portal and everything stops. For now, hope lies on the two not only for the past but for the future.

End Chapter 3

That is a little longer and I'm very much tired sitting here. I need to take a break for awhile to gather up ideas. So until next time then, comment, suggestions, reviews are accepted as long as they're not very harsh…till then.


	5. Chapter 4

Ultimate Coordinator meets the Ultimate Pervert

By

Animeboy-12

Welcome to chapter four, and let's get it starting.

Chapter four: Kira and Keitaro, Together at Last…

At the Hinata Inn, things are going seem very well until a guy is flying out towards the sky and landed in the pavement. "Damn, did it again. Can't these girls give me a break, I can't take this anymore." As he walked back to the inn, he noticed a large object floating in the sky and dropping something like a pod. Other people also saw it and began to panic and ran, then the pods explode midair and then a number of mobile suits began to fall and landed anywhere, they began to fire at anyone and the people ran. Keitaro then ran fast back to the inn. Once he arrives, the girls are already outside waiting for him. "Where the hell have you been and what's going on here?" asked Naru. "I don't know but this is bad, we better get out of here and head to the café." said Keitaro. By then the whole gang reached the Hinata Café where Haruka Urashima is waiting. "everybody, there is a tunnel underneath the inn, it's supposed to be a bomb shelter during World War 2, we better get the necessary thing and head out to the shelter." By the time everyone (including Mutsumi Otohime) reached back to the inn, Haruka opened a small secret compartment where a small electronic switch is located, she then opened the access codes and the floor in the main room is opened to reveal a stairs going down. "Hurry there is not much time!" by the time the girls got in to the shelter only Keitaro and Haruka are left. "Keitaro, I have to go and find both Sarah and that idiot Seta. Make sure keep the girls safe and here is the map for the shelter with a network of tunnels for you and the girls. Wish me and I count on you." "Haruka, be careful ok, I can't run the inn on my own, just come back to us when you found Sarah and Seta." Keitaro said. Then both hugged each other as if this is the last time and Keitaro then went to the shelter and Haruka closed the doors and run out.

Back in space, a huge portal is opened and both the Freedom and the Justice came out flying very fast towards Earth, onwards there they saw a debris nearby. "Look Kira, this is the International Space Station, it's one of the earliest space colonies and it's also the start of the advances of space technology." said Athrun "Right Athrun, can't belive we were able to se it for the first time" answered Kira. When they reach the orbit, both suits released the METEORS and headed to the surface. Reaching there they found three ships belonging to Neo Cosmos and it already began its attack. "Sir, I detected two mobile suits in our area." one of the officers reported. "Make a visual on the screen." answered the captain of one of the ships. There showed are the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice already doing its damage and they were shocked. "I can't believe it, ALL AVAILABLE UNITS, LAUNCH RIGHT NOW!" while this is happening, Kira is making short work on one if the ships with its modified DRAGOON system causing it to explode and crash in the nearby sea while Athrun is working on the other ship causing the same effect. The third largest ship is launching its mobile suits and many of them were either damaged or destroyed and both headed to the sip and both Kira and Athrun are making short work on the ship which causes to explode. "Athrun, we better go to the Hinata Inn and contact base." "Got it, we better contact also Kaolla Su. She is only one who can repair the machines." Then both headed to the Hinata Inn and landed in the open field just near the inn. Kira is the first to come out and ran quickly to the main building while Arthun kept check.

Kira then checked first all of the rooms starting with the landlord's room, he saw just archeology books and a picture of him and the girls. "So this is Keitaro Urashima, my great-grandpa." Then he checks Naru's room when he accidentally tripped over a basket full of underwear. He imagined Lacus in that kind of underwear. "Man, if this is the kind of women's underwear they have in this time, I wish Lacus is here then I'll be enjoy it." Athrun who happens to watch Kira on the camera imagined Cagalli also in the same outfit. "I know what you thinking Athrun, you better sure have one also." said Kira "Pervert, I know what you're thinking Kira better get one for me also." By then Kira is hit with a very hard object. "PERVERT, THERE IS PERVERT IN THE HOUSE." shouted Naru "Where is he Naru, I'll beat him up. " said a seed-mode Keitaro who is with Motoko. Athrun then got out of his suit and dash towards the house where Kira is being beaten right now but he stopped to see a flying Kira and landed near the Freedom. The rest of the gang are chasing outside angry when he pull out his gun. "You better stop now!" and they stopped. Kira rose up and walked to Athrun and pull his gun also when Keitaro, Naru and Motoko arrived. "What is happening here." asked Keitaro "My name is Kira Yamato and this is Athrun Zala, were from the distant future, we came here to stop those Neo Cosmos ships that are conquering the rest of the world right now." "My name is Keitaro Urashima and if you put your guns down, I promise no harm will come you you or your friend." Then Athrun and Kira put their guns down and Keitaro introduce to the rest of the gang. Athrun asked "Su do you have an underground area to hide our mobile suits and to make repairs." "Sure, just follow Master Su and everything is okie dokies!" After some repairs and check-ups and a contact to the embassy they headed to the dinning room where dinner is served. "This is the best meal I ever had Miss Shinobu, thanks." said a smiling Kira. "Yeah, thanks grandma Shinobu." said a satisfied Athrun "Hey, I'm not old I'm only 15 you know." a very angry Shinobu said. "We'll explain to you later everything." "But what are you eating in you time?" asked a curious Keitaro. "Well all instant food, but it's nothing compared to this." Kira said.

After the meal everyone got up to the landlord's room to talk and thay find out about some things. Shinobu, Motoko and both Keitaro and Naru were shocked to find out they have great-grandchildern from the distant future and the two wars that happen. "So you're saying there are two kinds of people that are fighting before and now that are at peace." asked a very confused Keitaro "Yes Keitaro, I mean grandpa and imagine the technology that is there right now. You see everything here you have is an antique and it's priceless, you could be a very rich man right now in my time." said Kira. "I'm tired right now and we better get some sleep, the girls sleep in one room while us guys sleep in the other." "Sure Kei, we better settle this in the morning." said a sleepy Naru "You two have clothes right." Kitsune asked "Yeah, it's in the compartment and we'll get it." said Athrun then when they got back in their changed clothes, the girls are stunned to see how handsome Kira and Athrun are. Then its lights out and they are sleeping.

By morning, breakfast is served and Kira, Athrun and Keitaro came down the stairs still sleepy but the smell of food wakes them up. "Hey Kira, Athrun why don't I show you around the inn just to know the way." asked Keitaro. "Sure, at least we can go around without getting lost." said Kira. After breakfast, Athrun went to the base for some check-ups on his Justice while Kira and Keitaro walked around the halls until they reached the outdoor hot springs where the girls are taking a bath. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PERVERTS!" "I'M SORRY NARU…I BETTER GO." "OH NO YOU DON'T!" In an instant just as Naru almost hit Keitaro, he instead ducked and Kira took the hit, which resulted in a case flying Kira. "Oh Kira, you're a worse pervert than Dearka." said a wondering Athrun.

Whew…that was fast…sorry if I took this a long time, I'm very busy with a few things and I'm also in the planning stage for my new fic which introduces Kira and a surprise waiting for him…just keep on guessing…I might be updating another chapter a longer time cause of some commitments…till the next chapter. Any comment, suggestions, reviews are welcome as long as it's not too harsh please…


End file.
